Divided Destiny
by Ikkyou
Summary: A fic based on servant of evil and daughter of evil. A fic aboutyoung princess and her downfall.


**A/N: **another attempt of one-shot xDD which I suddenly got an idea pop into my head hopefully this is not angst much based on the evil's series volcaloid song

* * *

Long long time ago somewhere in a vicious monarchy in that place ruled by a princess name Tsunayuki. She was showered by luxury and wealth without knowing the meaning of appreciation. She have a twin older brother his name is Tsunayoshi.

He wasn't blessed like her, he was put into much more harsher environment though he still kept he his sanity to protect his beloved little sister innocence. He loved her so much and doesn't want anything to tainted her innocent smile.

They were born with expectation but because Tsuna didn't reached up to their parents expectation he was left behind. He live by his sister's shadowed. Smiling from the background. She was the princess and he was her servant.

With a weird twisted ideal of their parents his sister is changing, changing to an evil princess who're greed with power and riches. After a long separation they were brought back together again. But their position have been change he was no longer the older brother. She was the princess and he was her servant.

Even his sister has changed into a devil, he still want to protect her, still wanted to be with her. That's why he would become the devil himself.

**xxx **

****One fine day Tsunayuki wanted to walk to the neighboring country and accidently meet a handsome young men with a weird hairstyle that eerily resembles like a pineapple. He had a handsome feature decorated on his face and she fell in love with him.

Though she can claim all the other men love but she couldn't do the same to him because he already set his eyes at the one eyed girl. She was fill with anger and jealousy till she was blinded at what really she have in front of her.

**xxx **

Tsunayoshi followed his sister journey to the neighboring country and saw a shy one eyed girl. She looks timid and fragile almost like his sister but when she smile it's so bright that lighten his heart. From that on he knew..

He had already fall in love at her.

But one day he received an order from his sister. He was shocked and petrified. He know he love the one eyed girl but he love his sister more. She was the princess and he was her servant destiny divided the madly driven twin he would followed her orders even to the end of the earth.

But he had to wonder why he couldn't stop his tears from flowing.

**xxx **

"Princess you should escape now while we still have the time"

Tsunayoshi said to the princess who have been complaining about the riots outside.

"Huh? Escape? Why would I want to run away form here ! This is MY country ! MINE !"

Tsuna kneel down in front of her while shivering.

"Please yuki.. please run away before it's too late.."

She was stunned for a second before she could even reply Tsuna have already handed her his clothed.

"No worries you run away run far away from here so you don't need to worry anymore cause we are twins aren't we? certainly no one will notice.."

He said with a warm smile and gently kissed his sister forehead. She reached out her hand to stop her brother but fail.

"w-wait.. o-oniichan !"

**xxx **

****Now he was the princess and she was the fugitive the destiny divided again at the pitiful twins. If she was evil then he is evil too because he have the same blood running trough his every fiber.

**xxx **

A long, long time ago in some place was there a kingdom of treacherous inhumanity and the reigning apex was he's lovely sibling. Even everything in this world become her enemy he'll be the one protecting her so she could be laughing and smiling somewhere.

**SLASH**

She was the princess and he was her servant. To protect her for that he will become the devil himself.

_If I could be reborn again can we play next time we meet?_

* * *

so0 short because I actually write this story following the song xC well my head is aching because lack of sleep hope y'guys enjoy this short one-shot fic from me.


End file.
